Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Destiny
by DarkZorro13
Summary: Awakening as a Zorua, I venture out in the Pokemon world to get back to my home. Will I be able to return, or will I stay this way forever? Read on to find out! (FIRST STORY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is DarkZorro13 and this is my first story (yay) and I'm just starting to get into writing ... Anyway, i don't really know what to say besides that I don't own pokemon. More info will be at the bottom. So let's get started, shall we? **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Arrival<p>

I awoke blurry-eyed to a light blue sky. It was decently warm, tepid even. I lay in the sunlight for what seemed like forever. That was when I started being poked by something standing over my limp and ragged body.

"Hey, wake up. You okay down there?"

The voice was feminine. I rolled over in pain to get a look at the creature that disrupted my rest.

"Ugh" I groaned. "Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"Well, you don't always find a Pokemon passed out on the ground on a everyday basis."

I snapped my eyes open to find a green creature staring at me. It was snake-like in appearance, yet it had short, green legs and long, slender arms. It had a tail that spread out at the end, its three points looking like giant leaves. The creature's underbelly was a pale, cream-like color, and it had yellow accents in various places along its thin body. I recognized it almost instantaneously: it was a Snivy.

"AH! You're a Snivy!"

The snake responded. "Always have been, and will be for quite some time."

"B-but Pokemon doesn't exist!" I reasoned.

The creature rolled its eyes "A Zorua that doesn't think that Pokemon exist. Haven't seen _that_ before."

That phrase felt like a punch to the gut. I started to speak.

"What are you talking abou-" I looked at myself and gasped. Instead of a human hand, I saw a red paw connected to a black arm. I looked over my shoulder and what do I find? A tail, also black, was swishing back and forth like a tree in the breeze. My back legs are the same as my front; black tipped with red at their extremities.

"What? I'm a.. No, this can't be right... How the... WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

The Snivy just sighed. "Wow, you _are_ crazy."

"No! You don't understand! I used to be human! Then I blacked out and now I'm... I'm a Zorua!" Then I started to notice the other things. I was in a forest, surrounded by trees of many colors, due to the late season it was. Also, before this sudden transformation, I used to wear glasses that helped only a little, (my vision being almost perfect), but now without them , my vision was perfect.

"I must be crazy, unless..." Just to make sure it wasn't a dream, I bashed my paw into a nearby rock. It exploded with pain. "OW!" I jumped around shaking my paw, trying to mitigate the pain. "Nope, not a dream. Not a dream at all. Ow, man that hurts!"

"Are... you okay?" the voice seemed to be distant.

Suddenly, I shifted into panic mode, speaking in a frantic pace.

"Wh..What am I going to do now?, how am I going to get back?, where do I go?"

The Snivy spoke up "Hey, hey, don't panic on me now. Just, try and clam down a little.

I slumped on the ground. I gave up on trying to stand. Pessimism spread to my words

"What's the use? It's hopeless; I'm never gonna get back home. I'll have to be like this forever." I looked at myself and I almost started crying, but I held back the tears.

She ran up and sat down next to me. "No, no. It's not hopeless, and you'll get back, one way or another. At least as long as I'm here." She smiled at me, and instilled a new sense of hope. In a few minutes, I was back to my somewhat-normal self.

"Alright, we need to get down to business. You don't mind if I ask you a few questions, do you?"

Since I was in this new world, I might as well make the most of it. "I don't see why not."

"Okay. Right, first question: What's you name?"

The question was simple, but yet I struggled a little before it came into my head. "Chris."

She quickly spoke to her self before continuing ."Chris, got it. Okay then, next question: How did you get here?

I though hard as I tried to remember how I had arrived in this strange new world. "Well...um... let's see... "

She kept her gaze on me.

"I... uh.., I can't remember."

The Snivy wasn't satisfied. "So you don't have a clue, not one bit of information?"

"Nope."

"Okay, we're done. In my expert opinion, since you seemed to have some trouble with something as basic as your name, I think you've got a bad case of amnesia."

I sighed. "It seems so."

She looked up at the sky and suddenly started pulling me off the ground. "Get up, come on, we need to get back to the guild before sundown."

I looked at her with a puzzled face. "The what?"

"Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. So, I'll update this when I can, possibly on a daily basis, maybe every weekend. But anyway, fell free to comment and review and give me advice, because I'm new to writing stories, so with that, I'll see you guys next time, DarkZorro13 out.<strong>

**(jumps out a window)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey Forth

As we started walking back towards the aforementioned guild, I started to take a closer look at my surroundings. It was early to mid autumn, and most of the leaves had already fallen from the trees that were once their source of life. Some trees, though, still had their bright colors that they were known for; rich shades of red, yellow, and even a deep green on occasion. We moved a little further with an air of silence. I broke it.

"So, where are we going again?" I had followed the green creature without question, like a son following his mother.

"We're heading to the guild, like I told you before. It's run by a Garchomp who set it up many years ago. Hopefully we get there before night comes, 'cause it's a long walk to get there."

I nodded as I took in the information. Garchomp is a dual-type Pokémon, its types being Ground and Dragon. Since he set up the guild years ago, he must have an extensive knowledge on, well, how to be a Pokémon. Then I realized another fact about myself: my knowledge of Pokémon had remained intact somehow through the transformation.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name." I stated. "What is it?"

She stopped walking.

"My name is Lexi. It's short for Alexis. Pleasure to meet you,... Chris, right?"

"Yep, that's me." She held out her hand and I shook it, trying not to fall over in the process, due to my new, four-legged state. We continued walking towards our destination. As we continued walking, I though back to what exactly I knew. After searching my head, it seemed I still knew two things: my name, and the aforementioned various facts about Pokémon. I decided to keep that knowledge secret, at least for now.

As we walked along, I noticed a scarf around Lexi's neck that I hadn't seen before. It was yellow, like the accents that covered her, and it seemed to be made out of a light, smooth material. At least, it looked that way.

"Hey, that scarf you have around your neck, what's it for?" I questioned. "I'm guessing that you're a member of the guild you mentioned earlier."

"Oh, this? Yeah, this is for my rescue team that I set up with my friends about a year ago. Our team name is Team Legacy. I came up with the name." She threw in a smile of pride before it diminished slowly. One part of her response intrigued me. I felt the need to know more.

"Okay. But, what's a rescue team?" I bet she thought I was a complete and utter moron. Then again, I had, technically, been reborn today in this world, so I was clueless.

"To put it simply, we're basically the guys who do everything we can to keep this world at peace for as long as possible. I'll get into more detail when tomorrow rolls around."

"Alright. So where are we?"

"We're in the middle of Lostlorn Forest. I was our gathering berries when I saw you just passed out in the middle of a clearing."

We marched on. "So when will we get there?"

"In about a half hour, maybe an hour at the mo-" She cut her sentence short.

"Wait, what's happen-" She hushes me so that I was completely silent. There was a long pause. Suddenly, a wild Pokémon appeared. It was basically a giant butterfly with big wings that were decorated in a pattern similar to the forest around us. I was barely able to distinguish what it was before Lexi shoved my behind her. It was a Vivillon.

"Get back!" She shouted as she started whipping up a tornado of leaves that appeared out of nowhere. She then blasted the leaves at our attacker and it inflicted serious damage. She then charged at the beast, tackling it, which fainted after the final blow.

"We better hurry, the sun's starting to set. And I know no one wants to get stuck in a forest at night filled with Pokémon ready to attack you at any moment."

She was right. We hurried along the worn, brown path that lead to our destination, hopeful to reach it before nightfall.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've decided to update this story daily, at least until the indoor track season starts, which is a few weeks away (I'll expand on that later). But anyway, feel free to review this story and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. DZ13 out, p<strong>eace.<strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The City of Rolling Hills

It seemed like we had walked a hundred miles. Medium gray clouds had covered the luscious green forest like a giant, natural blanket. After all the walking (and bits of fighting)we did, we finally reached the place we were looking for.

Lexi turned around a spread her arms out wide. I was about to question what she was doing, but she interrupted my thoughts.

"Welcome...to Verdanturf Town." She smiled as I brushed past her to take in my new surroundings.

The town was expansive, to say the least. Its rolling hills seemed to last for miles, covering much of the surrounding are with fresh, tall grass. Another significant feature was a colossal mountain, where there was a large cave opening, leading to some unknown site. Buildings were scattered across the town, varying in size, some only one floor, some with a multitude of stories, looming over the others like giants. It was almost too big to be considered a town. There was a hospital, a central meeting place, and even a few restaurants. Then I noticed a large, dome-shaped structure in the heart of the town. This must be the guild that Lexi was describing before.

"Wow. This place is...huge."

I had no other words to describe the massive establishment. I looked towards the dome. "Is that it?"

She followed my gaze. "Yep, that's it. _The_ one and only Garchomp's Guild. This is where my team is stationed, as well as the other teams under Garchomp's division."

I looked at her, slightly confused, but mostly curious.

"Division? You mean there's more than one?"

She pondered the question for a moment, then answered.

"If I remember correctly, there are 5 divisions, each run by a different leader to make sure we are responsible for keeping the peace. Our division is to the west, with 4 others, one to the east, two to the north and south, and the head division right in the middle of the region."

"Oh, okay. You know, we should probably get going now."

"Right. Onto the task at hand; we need to introduce you to the Guildmaster. C'mon."

I almost froze with fear. Being put face-to-face with a six-foot tall dragon isn't the most comforting of thoughts. Lexi had already started walking towards the guild when I started to follow her hesitantly.

* * *

><p>As we entered the guild (finally), Lexi immediately started to give a quick tour of the main rooms. There were two tunnels branching out from our current location to the left and right. The room we were in was large and had a stage set in the middle. Three more tunnels were carved out next to the stage: one to the left and two off to the right. The opening to the left was a solitary door.<p>

"So this is the Grand Room, where announcements are made and assignments are given to all of the teams." Lexi explained as we walked through a room similar to an auditorium with a collection of tables spread out across the room. "On each side are the rooms reserved for the rescue teams. Each teams has their own room and can be decorated with items bought with the money they collect of find during missions."

"The two paths to the right are the mess hall and the observation room, but I'll explain those tomorrow." It seemed like a lot would come tomorrow, so I had to prepare. But for now, I had to face the challenge ahead of me.

"I bet you'll never guess what that room is over there." She pointed towards the solitary door and smiled. Next to the door was a small plaque that read:

Guildmaster's Office  
>Come in for advice and counseling, or bring in<br>new members to have them register.  
>Open 247

"We're going in there aren't we?"

"Yep."

I braced myself for whatever was to come as Lexi opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys, but I have to leave it here for now. As I mentioned in the last author's notes, the indoor track season will be starting soon, so updates might not come as often. So, how about the story? This story will basically be a giant mash-up of all the main series games and the PMD series games. But, anyway feel free to like, follow, and send a review, and I'll see you guys in the next one. DZ13 out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had some intense math homework with inverse matrices (uggh) last night. I may not update later today because I have to go to the states meet for my brother's cross-country team (GO DXC!) and help out at my church's spaghetti dinner, which goes till late tonight (I think). Anyway, here's the next chapter wooooo...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Guildmaster<p>

Lexi opened the door slowly at first, to check to see if no one was in a meeting with the Guildmaster. Once it was all clear, she swung the door open.

The room was well furnished, with a long green couch in front of a dark-stained wooden desk. On the walls, there were pictures of what I would imply to be the other teams stationed under the Guildmaster. Each picture had a caption embedded on a small metal plate, describing an event, the teams involved, and the date. Some were taken many years prior, but some were taken quite recently, the newest being one taken about 4 or 5 days ago. Today was the 7th (as far as I could remember) of November. 'How ironic', I began to think, 'that for some 7 is considered a lucky number.' Then I saw him; the leader, the boss, the head honcho: Garchomp. He was facing us, yet he was working on something on his desk. To his back was a giant mural of all the known Dragon types. It was beautiful.

"Hello, Guildmaster." Lexi greeted the head of the guild like an old friend, as if she had known him forever.

He looked up at us. "Ah, well if it isn't Alexis, leader of Team Legacy. I'm glad to see you. Come, make yourself at home." The Guildmaster was very calm, his voice inviting us in like his own family. Yet, I didn't know if he even _had_ a family, so I just walked in the room slowly and silently behind Lexi.

She gave him a quick, angry look, then it diminished as quickly as it appeared. 'She must not like her full name either' I thought. 'Well, that's one thing we have in common.'

"Garchomp, this is my new.. friend." She hesitiated at the word, thinking of something to call me in front of him.

"Why hello there, young one. Who are you?"

I introduced myself."My name is Chris. I just got here today."

"Really? Well, where are you from?"

I froze in fear. I didn't want him to freak out over the fact I was human. Luckily, Lexi saw me panicking, so she took over.

"Um..yeah. Interesting story about that. Chris, why don't you explain how you got here?"

Or not.

Garchomp leaned forward in his chair.

"Uhhh... okay, might as well." I jumped on the couch and sat down. I took a deep breath in and then I began to explain.

"So, I... might, not really, be from this world. In fact, earlier today, I was a human. I was walking through the woods when I suddenly I blacked out and was somehow transported here and awoke, as you can see, as a Zorua. I don't remember much about myself, though I do remember an insane amount about your world, interestingly enough. Then Lexi arrived and took me here, and now, well, here we are."

"Well, fortunately, you aren't the only human to go through something like this, but it hasn't happened for quite some time. The last one I remember was...oh, about fourteen years ago."

I was surprised with the fact that I wasn't the only one to go through something like this. He continued.

"I also have two other things. First, why are your eyes that green color? I swear that Zoruas have light blue eyes."

I looked at him, confused at his question. He started to rummage through his desk and pulled out a mirror. He walked out from behind the desk, and I realized how tall he actually was. Even if I had evolved, I would still be a foot shorter than him. He put it down on the table in front of me, and I stared into my reflection. I gasped as I realized that his words were true. My eyes were a grayish-green color, instead of the light and bright blue I knew both Zoruas and their evolutions were known for.

"My..my eyes didn't change. This was the color of my eyes before I became a Zorua."

Garchomp was now much more intrigued. "That's interesting. I guess that when a human turns into a Pokémon, they sometimes keep a key physical feature. Hm. Anyway, to my second thought. You said that you retained your knowledge of Pokémon when you arrived. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you mind if we test that knowledge?"

"Not at all, sir."

"Okay then, how many types are there?"

"18."

"How many known Pokémon are there?"

"718."

Realizing how quick I was to answer his questions, he moved on to more specific questions.

"What 3 Pokémon make up the Creation Trio?"

"Diagla, Palkia and Giratina."

"Is there a Bug type legendary?"

"Yes."

"Who is..."

"Genesect."

"What are Choice Items?"

"Choice Items are items that increase a certain stat of any Pokémon by 50%, but limit it to using the first moves it selects. The 3 Choice Items are the Choice Band, which increase Attack, Specs that increase Special Attack, and Scarf, which increases Speed."

"Do I have a Mega Evolution?"

"Yes."

"What region are we in?"

This question was one I didn't know. "Um... I don't know sir."

"That's interesting. Okay, we're done now."

Even though I didn't know anything about this specific world, it seemed that Garchomp and Lexi were astounded by how much I knew about their world, even though I had just arrived today.

"Wow. You do know a lot about Pokémon, yet it seems you don't know a much about this world specifically, um... what was your name again?"

"Chris."

"Well, Chris, you can stay with Team Legacy for tonight. Actually, you could join this guild if I could just...find...the..paperwork.. Ah! Here it is."

After thoroughly searching his desk he found a piece of paper, held it triumphantly, then walked over and gave it to me. Along with that he gave me a pen.

"You okay if I join your team?" I turned to look at the Snivy that was eyeing the paper in front of me.

"No, I would _never_ allow you on my team." Her sarcasm was so thick that you could cut it with a Slash.

I came back to the paper. I looked at the pen and tried to pick it up, but to no avail. Lexi covered up a laugh, and I shot a glare at her. Turning back around, I held the pen down with one paw, clicked it with the other, then put it in my mouth.

"There." With the pen in my mouth, though, it was indecipherable

I quickly skimmed over the document, looking for anything that stood out, and when nothing did, I filled out the requirements

Name: Chris  
>Gender: Male<br>Species: Zorua (for a second I was about to write "Human")  
>Age: 14<p>

There was a space for a paw print. Garchomp then provided an ink pad, which I used to stamp it down.

"Done. You do not know how much I want to evolve right now." The three of us laughed as Garchomp took back the form. seeing there was nothing wrong with it, he put it in a bin labeled "Applications"

"It is now official. Welcome to the guild." He spreaded his bladed arms out wide. "Well, at least when I sent it to the Head of Divisions."

"Well, now we have to introduce you to the rest of the team. Hoping they're not asleep, that is." Lexi then ushered me out of the office and left the Guildmaster alone.

"Hey Chris?"

I looked back, then turned around. "Yeah?"

"Feel free to talk to me anytime you like, okay?"

"Alright, thank you." I had a feeling right then that I would be seeing him quite often.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"You're in the Leyan region."

"Thanks."

As we strolled out the office, my anticipation grew as we headed to meet my new teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That chapter was longer than the first two combined. Anyways, feel free to fav, follow and send a review, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. DZ13 out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I have a special update coming out tomorrow so look forward to that and.. yeah that's about it. Read on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Meeting the Team<p>

We made our way into the tunnel on the right side of the Grand Room. Along the downward path were many rooms for the different teams under Garchomp's division. Each door was decorated in some way, usually with a team name painted on the front of it. We continued walking until we reached a door bearing the name of my new team: Legacy.

"Well, this is it. Hopefully they're awake still, am I right?" She smiled at me and I laughed, eager to meet my new friends. She opened the door cautiously, then we stepped into the room. Looking around, there were some furnishings, but they weren't nearly as nice as the decor in the Guildmaster's. There was a medium-sized sofa in the middle, in a dark, olive-green color. On the wall there were some pictures inside wooden frames, but I wasn't able to look at them up close before I was absolutely blindsided by an unknown attacker. The force took the wind right out of my body. I gasped as I hit the floor, my assaulter landing right on top of me.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" The voice was clearly male, the sound waves bouncing around the entire room. I looked up to see a light blue creature with glaring red eyes staring down at me. There was a thick tan section in the shape of a "V" that covered his chest that was cut in half straight down the middle. He had an enormous jaw with teeth lining the inside of his mouth, ready to tear anything that happened to find their way inside. It was a Totodile. His stubby, short fingers wrapped around my neck, his fist high in the air, like at any moment he would beat the living crap out of me.

"Wade, that is no way to treat a teammate, so GET OFF HIM!" Lexi shouted the last words, trying to do anything to get the blue crocodile off me. Then I looked at his head and saw a yellow bandanna wrapped around his head. That must mean...

"Teammate?" My attacker and I spoke simultaneously as we disengaged and put some distance between ourselves. So much for a formal introduction.

"Wohohoho, hold on here. You trying to tell me that _this_," The blue beast pointed towards me,"is my teammate?"_ 'I don't like him, and I am positive he doesn't like me_' I thought. _'Off to a great start already.'_ Lexi completely ignored the question, turning around to call out into a dimly lit room.

"Sandra, come out here and meet your new teammate." The Snivy glared at Wade as she spoke the the last words, and kept glaring at him as a small, yellow shrew-like animal appeared out the back of the room. It slowly walked towards our group, head pointed towards the ground. It was covered with a pattern that looked like bricks stacked all across its body. I immediately identified it as a Sandshrew.

"Guys, this is Chris. I found him today and I think he could be a valuable asset to our team. Chris, This is Wade," Lexi patted the belligerent beast on the back. "and I'm sorry about him attacking you like that, it's in his nature." As she said this, Wade pounded one fist into the other, like was ready to go toe-to-toe with Giratina itself.

Lexi then moved on to the Sandshrew. "This is Sandra. Say hi to our new team member."

"Hi." The voice was quiet, almost inaudible. The words were spoken in a sheepish tone.

"Well, now that the brief introductions are over, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight. C'mon, Chris." She started walking towards two tunnels carved out to the right of the room. She entered one, revealing a small room with two beds, both essentially piles of straw.

"I know, it's not the most amazing of rooms, but it gets the job done. We're saving up to buy real beds in the near future." I looked around to see only one window, which was about three feet above my head, so the only way to look out was to climb up to the windowsill.

"It's fine, thanks." I looked up at the wall to see a picture inside of a frame. It looked like it was taken some time ago, with the team's members all smiling and happy. Underneath it read, "Team Legacy; Induction Date: July 17th, 2011" I had just meat all of them. All except for one.

"Hey, who's the Fletchinder up there? In that photo." I pointed with my head towards the picture. Lexi turned around and froze.

"Uh... I.. don't want to talk about it. It was a while ago..." She stared at the ground, trying to avoid conversation as much as possible. I knew in my mind that it was restricted territory, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Are you sure? Can't we talk about things like this, now that we're teammates?"

"I said, I - don't - want - to talk - about it." She spaced out her words, putting emphasis on every syllable. Instantly I knew that I had crossed the line, but there was no turning back. I stared into her eyes, locking her dark-red ones with my gray-green eyes.

"Can you please tel-" Lexi slapped me across the face: hard. So much for a good impression.

Her anger had reached to a lever higher than any I could've imagined. "When someone says they don't want to talk about something, you need to respect that fact and NOT TALK ABOUT IT!"

I winced as the brute force of her words hit me. I instantly regretted bringing up an obvious sore spot for her, so I withdrew and looked away. She saw me turn and decided our talk wasn't over.

"Look, I know you just got here, and you want to know everything there is to know about everything, but you can't. I don't want to bring you into the light about that. At least not yet.'

I faced back towards her as she continued on.

"See, the thing is Chris, everyone has something to hide; we all have our secrets. The only thing that changes is when, how and if you make it known, and to whom you tell it to. And look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just want that to remain a secret between you and me for a little while, okay?"

My voice was quieter than usual, and my sentences were brief. "Yeah, I get it. We've all got secrets. Of course, you already know one of mine, I told you it today."

"Yeah, you did."

The room was quiet for a brief moment before Wade entered.

"Lex, you alright? I heard yelling coming from here, and I wanted to make sure everything was good, so..." He glanced over at me, then back to Lexi and said, "You know, if you're new friend here's bothering you, I'd be happy to," He rubbed his fist into his other hand. "take him outside."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at him. "And no, Chris isn't annoying me, but thanks anyway." She yawned. "It's getting late, so we should all hit the sac and get ready for tomorrow."

"See ya then." The croc walked out of the room and made his way to where, I presumed he and Sandra slept.

Before I made my way over to the straw pile, I said good night, then lay down, hoping to get some sleep for the night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was quite the chapter, if I do say so myself. Anyway, feel free to favorite, follow and review, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. DZ13 out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get the update out today because I had to go to New Hampshire (where there isn't any internet btw), exercise my right to bear arms, then hang out with a friend, so I had no time to update. That WILL be tomorrow as soon as I'm done with my homework. Thanks guys and I'll see you then**

**~DZ13**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but if you read chapter 5.5 then you'll know why. Anyway, I just retired from my first race in Formula 1 2013 :(. So here the story yay...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Lunch on Day 1<p>

When I opened my eyes, the room was dark. Almost pitch-black. But that didn't bother me, for i slept every night in conditions similar to this. I struggled to get out off my bed, only to realize I wasn't myself. I felt my face and felt fur. I looked at my hands and saw paws instead. Then I laughed at myself.

"So everything that happened yesterday _was_ real." I spoke to myself in a quiet voice, trying not to wake anyone. I walked out of the bedroom and moved to the couch in the main room. Since no one else was there, I stretched out on the couch and relaxed. Thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to prepare for what's ahead.

'I wonder when all the teams will meet in the Grand Room. And I hope I don't get a mission that involves fighting. I haven't been able to practice any of that yet.' The thoughts kept on coming. I was going to try to wake my teammates up, but someone else beat me to it.

"GoooooooOOOOOOD MORNING GUILD MEMBERS! It's tiiiimeee to WAKE UP!" The shout bounced off every wall and crevice inside the room. It genuinely scared the crap out of me. I whipped around to see where the sound came from, but no one else was inside the room with me. Then I looked above the door. To the right of the door frame was a small speaker, with wires running up and through the wall. It was a loud-speaker system.

'Well that explains it.'

I started to notice my teammates rising from their beds and sleepily walking out into the main room. They were somewhat surprised to see me all alone in the slowly brightening room.

"Huh? Chris, why are you up so early?" Lexi slowly rubbed her eyes as they tried to focus on her surroundings. "Although, I am a little impressed. Not many people can beat Frank's wake up calls." Seeing my face after her praise, she started to explain. "Frank's an Exploud whose job is to wake up all the guild members over the loudspeaker." She pointed to the speaker I had seen earlier.

"Ohhh, okay."

Wade walked over to me and punched me in the shoulder in a friendly, Wade kind of way. It still hurt though. I would've rubbed the spot where he hit me, but I couldn't reach it. Maybe he had gotten over the fact that he had a new teammate that he didn't like (and didn't really like him back). Or maybe he just found a new wave of friendliness. The latter wasn't very likely.

"Well, we need to get ready. Sandra, could you get the utility box? We should show our new _teammate_ all of our stuff." Apparently, Wade still wasn't over me being his new teammate, he as just willing to put up with it.

Sandra walked over to a small storage room and pulled out a medium-sized box. Once she returned, she opened the box and pulled out its contents. There was a folded up piece of paper, a small leather bag, and a leftover yellow scarf, similar to the rest of the ones my teams already had.

Lexi picked up the paper an unfolded it, revealing a map of the entire region. Like she had explained last night, the map was divided into 5 sections, with one being highlighted, different from the other sections. 'That must be where we are,' I though to myself.

"As you can see, this is a map of Garchomp's section." She pointed to a small star on the map. "We're here, in Verdanturf Town."

Refolding the map, Lexi picked up the bag, which the map was then shoved inside.

"This is the Items Bag, where you can hold items such as Escape Orbs, different kinds of Seeds, and other things."

Finally she came to the scarf. She picked it up and then presented it to me.

"This is for you. All members of my team will wear it whenever they're outside. When you get here at the end of the day, only then can you take it off. Wear this with pride and honor." She then gave the scarf to me. I sat down and struggled to put it on, but eventually I succeeded.

"Okay, now we're ready." We made our way out into the hallway and walked to receive our tasks.

* * *

><p>As we walked to the Grand Room, I started to notice the other teams. There was a group of Psychic types, all sitting in a circle meditating. Another group was a band of Ice types, with a giant Beartic leading them out into the now bright sunlight. Our group headed towards the Guildmaster's room to receive our missions. We entered the room, the Guildmaster greeting us with open arms.<p>

"Hello, members of Team Legacy. I presume you're here for your missions."

"No, we came in just to say hi. Of course that's why we came here." It was obvious that Wade was tired of just waiting around to receive our tasks.

"Okay. Alexis, I want you to take Chris on a tour of the town. Wade and Sandra, I've given you the job of exploring Mineshaft Cave. report your findings once you return. Understood?"

"Yes, Guildmaster." We responded in a group, then we departed from Garchomp. Once outside, we split into our respective groups.

"C'mon, Chris." Lexi beckoned to me as she started to walk towards the town center.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day, around noon. So far, Lexi had shown me most of the buildings and their respective purposes. Some notable buildings was the Medical Center, where wounded Pokémon are cared for. Another set of buildings were shops that could sell almost anything to you. Not only had she shown be the town itself, but we also explored the mountains for a only reason we stopped was we were hungry. As we headed back into town, we reached a worn down, yet still completely stable building.<p>

"This is one of my favorite places in town." There was a sign posted on the top of the building saying:

Uncle Charlie's  
>All-Day Breakfast<p>

"Follow me." We walked through the red doors and into the small café. Immediately, I saw who I assumed to be the owner of the restaurant. The creature was a burnt orange color, with wings folded down against its body. It had two horns pointing backwards out of its head. I recognized the beast from my expansive knowledge: Charizard.

"Charlie!"

The beast turned around. "Well look who it is? Hey, how ya been?" His voice was rough yet sympathetic. His eyes seem to hold the lot of things that he had seen and done. He motioned for us to sit down at a table. I followed Lexi to the chairs and sat down.

"I've been good. There's someone I want to introduce you to, though. Charlie, this is Chris. He's the new member of my team."

He looked at me, eager to get to know me better.

"Chris, eh? Well it's nice to meet ya, kid." He held out his clawed hand and I shook it. "Now, what can I can get ya two?" Charlie took out a pad of paper and a pencil and waited for our orders.

"I'll have the usual."

"Waffles with extra syrup and a side of bacon?"

"You know me so well."

"And you?" He looked at me. I then noticed a small scar over his right eye, then another along his neck.

"Uh... I'll have pancakes with a side of homefries."

"Alrightey. Be back in a few." He walked through a door that said. "Employee Only."

Lexi looked intently at me.

"So...

"So what?"

"What do you think of him?"

"I thinks he's very nice. I used to love Charizards, so even better."

"I told you you'd like him."

"Although, I don't know why he has those scars."

She looked at me, confused. "What scars?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're saying that before I mentioned it, you've never noticed the scars."

"Nope."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Huh. The things you learn about people."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Nothing! It's just that I find it odd that you've known him longer than I have and you never noticed those scars until I mentioned them to you, that's all."

"Good."

* * *

><p>After I had the best lunch of my entire life, I finally mustered up the courage to ask the beast about his past.<p>

"Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get those scars?"

Charlie straightened, turned around and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm afraid that's a secret, little pup. Maybe I'll tell ya later. Just maybe, if I feel like it."

"Oh, okay." Lexi's words were proved in that moment

"But, you're one of the first to ask me, and I'm feelin' really generous, so here you go." He tossed an orange disc on the table and just walked away.

I looked at the disc and read its label:

TM35

Flamethrower

Lexi spoke up. "You ready to go?"

A pause.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Fav, Follow and Review,<strong>

**~DZ13**


	8. Chapter 7

**Last chapter got the most views out of any of the other chapters. I really love that I can write a story and have it make someone's day. So here's today's chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Collision Course<p>

Once we exited the restaurant, Lexi burst out

"Hey, I have and idea. I want to show you something." She started walking towards the forest we had entered last night. I followed Lexi to the opening in the woods to find a small sign with a brief warning:

LOSTLORN FOREST  
>ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK<p>

The words were fading, probably written a long time ago. The forest wasn't as dangerous at they said, right?

* * *

><p>As we entered the forest, I had a sneaking suspicion that we we're going to be ambushed by wild Pokémon. But nothing came. We walked for a while until I finally calmed down enough to speak.<p>

"So, why are here?" I always wanted to know what was going on and why.

"I want to show you a _really_ cool spot here. It's a place I like to visit once in a while." She seemed eager to show me the spot, with her almost jumping as she walked. _'I wonder what she's so excited for.'_

We walked until we reached a hidden path that tore through the brush to take us to our unknown destination. Lexi slid through the bushes with ease, while I got stuck in their thorns in the most ungraceful way possibly. She stifled a laugh, and after I shot a glare at her, we continued. Soon we discovered a large clearing with a small lake in the middle. The water was crystal clear. I gaped in amazement.

"Wow. What is this place?"

"Crystal Lake. Famous for its water that's so clear you can always look straight to the bottom."

I looked down at the water at my feet. Her words were true. I could see the small Water types swimming around at their own pace throughout. I glanced to my right and stopped. Out of the trees, a large, brown beetle was emerging. It had two silver pincers on its head, and a mouth like a set of razors. And it was walking towards us at a brisk pace.I walked away from the water, bared my fangs and got into a fighting stance.

"Get away from us now, or _else._" I growled at the bug, who showed no signs of stopping. In fact, it actually started running at me head on.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting you!" I waited, waiting for the bug to make its move.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lexi's POV<strong>

When I heard those two words, I froze. They bounced and echoed off the walls in my head.

Protecting. You.

This wasn't the only time someone had spoken those words to me. The last time was about two years ago...

**Two Years Ago:**

We felt like we we're on top of the world. Our team had just been promoted to silver rank (it was only the second-lowest rank, but we we're still excited by the fact that our team was moving up in the world) by Garchomp, and we decided to celebrate. As we made our way to Crystal lake, though, we were ambushed. They surrounded us so no one could escape.

The squad of bandits called themselves the Brute Gang. It consisted of the following:

Rampardos  
>Lucario<br>Archaeops  
>Zoroark<br>Bisharp (who I assumed to be the leader).

The Bisharp spoke first. His tone was menacing and sharp, like the blades on his arms."Now who here is the leader of this pathetic group?"

The founder of our team stepped forwards. The founding was a year ago. He was so considerate to let me name our rescue team. My best friend. His wings were black and tipped with yellow, and his crest was white and orange. His beady black eyes were staring at our ambushers. He spoke with all the pride he had, ready to protect us at any cost. That bird, that Fletchinder, was Flare.

"I am."

The vile leader spoke again. "Now I would suggest you hand over all your valuable possessions to us, or there will be consequences. I'd also like to add that resistance will be futile." His bladed arm started pulsing a dark purple aura.

"Never. I would never give up anything to evil scum like you." He then started to fly up as high as he could.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

He said the words spoken not two moments ago, by my newest friend

"Protecting you!" He then rocketed towards the sky, dived back down and strafed the Bisharp with an ember. The bandit yelped in pain as he flew over head.

"Argh!" He stumbled a little, then righted himself. "That, my friend, will cost you dearly." The Bisharp's arm then was coated in a sheet of rock, and as Flare came back down for another pass, the Bisharp jumped up to intercept Flare with his arm. I gasped in realization as the two continued on their collision course.

Stone Edge.

Those two words were some of the last he spoke to me.

**Present:**

And the flashback ended.

Then, I watched the little black Zorua brace for his first fight, on a similar collision course

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

Once it got close, the bug lunged and went for my legs. I narrowly avoided the attack (Low Sweep), then countered with a set of Fury Swipes. My claws cut into the bug's body. One, two. One, two. One, two. Once I finished my attack, It tried to use bug bite on me, bit I evaded it, then went for another set of fury swipes. Once my attack ended, though, the Bug ceased

"Hey man, I didn't mean ya no harm." The voice was male. Once he said this, the Pinsir started to change. He was enveloped by a black mist before revealing himself in an entirely new form.

His body was now a dark gray. On his chest was a group of black fur with tufts of it extending over his shoulders. His face was fox-like, with gray ears lined with red inside. The most notable feature, though, was the length of hair that stretched from his head to his lower legs. The color was blood-red, with spikes sticking out occasionally, tipped with black. It took me no time to figure out what he was.

Zoroark.

"Why'd you go attackin' me like that, man?" He spoke as if I had known better.

"Well, I presumed you were wild, with Pinsirs being native to the forest, and all. And it wouldn't hurt if you didn't _charge_ at me. Plus, I was only trying to protect my friend here." I looked over to Lexi and motioned for her to join our friendly conversation.

As she walked up to us, the Zoroark seemed to recognize her.

"Hey, I've seen you before. You're.. uh... what's your name?"

"I'm Lexi, and this is Chris." She pointed towards me.

"Hi."

"Well, it's to meet ya kiddos."

The fox then came over to me and studied me closely. A bit _too_ closely.

"Hey, you're kinda freaki-"

"Shhhhhh."

He examined me for a few more seconds, then went back to his place.

"Alright. First off, you new here? 'Cause there aren't many of my kind 'round here."

"Yes I am." I responded to his question confidently.

"Second, why are your eyes like that? You should have blue eyes, like me." I looked at him and noticed, to his word, his eyes were the typical bright blue. Then I came up with a clever way to cover up I was human.

"Both my parent shad these color eyes, so I guess they got carried onto me."

_"_Okay kid, I haven't done this before but, I have an offer for you. You want to train with me? Ya know, after all your missions and stuff."

I was surprised by the stranger's offer. I didn't know what to think of it.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe." I turned around and had a minor conference with Lexi

"Do you think I could train with Zeke?" I whispered. "Like he said, after all our missions are done "

"I don't know, he seems kind of suspicious to me. but, if you get into trouble, it wasn't my idea."

I turned back around. "Alright, I think my answer is yes."

"Good to hear. We'll start tomorrow."

When Lexi looked up, the sky was almost an orange color.

"Aw, crap! We gotta go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me across the forest floor about ten feet before I got up and started to run.

The last words I heard were, "See ya then!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New character introduction! Another thing: about halfway through writing this I hit some control + something else and I lost almost half the story. It was infuriating, but I survived. Anyway, you know what to do.<strong>

**~DZ13**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated, it's just that I've been the laziest person in all the universe, and I also have some procrastination issues. Fortunately, I have some very exciting chapters planned, so look forwards to those. Other than that, I don't know much else to say. So read on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Back Home<p>

We sprinted as fast as we could away from Crystal Lake. As we neared the edge of the forest, I stopped.

Lexi turned around. "What? Why'd you stop?"

I looked over my shoulder to make sure there wasn't anyone following us. There wasn't.

"Here's the thing. I want this training to be a secret just between you and me, okay?"

"Okay, why is that?"

"It's just that... I don't know." I wanted to think of a valid reason for hiding my training with Zeke, but I couldn't. Maybe it was something about him... Lexi didn't seem to mind keeping secrets though.

"Well, we better get going. Hopefully the others had a successful mission."

I had completely forgot about the others. Suddenly my mind shifted gears, focusing on the rest of the team. I was one-third worried, one-third curious, and one-third eager.

"Yeah, we better get a move on." We made our way out of the forest and headed into town.

* * *

><p>Once we quickly checked in with the Guildmaster and reported our mission successful. Technically, it was more of a pseudo-mission, but a mission no less.<p>

As we started to walk out of his office, Garchomp stopped me.

"Chris, may I speak with you in private?"

"Uh.." I looked over my shoulder and nodded for Lexi to go back alone.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Once I sat down on the couch, Garchomp started the conversation.<p>

"So, I've looked into it since you arrived, and unfortunately, there is not a known way of getting you back to your home. I'm sorry."

I looked at the ground with sadness. I almost started to tear up, but I held them back. Garchomp reassured me.

"Now, now, there is no need to lose hope, my good friend. Actually, there may be someone that can help you with that."

That perked my spirits up.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes, and being a fellow kinsman of yours, I think he would be happy to help you."

Kinsman? He couldn't possibly be talking about Zeke, could he? I looked at him with a face mixed with curiosity and confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have been more specific. I meant he has the same type as you. He is a Umbreon who lives here in the observation room. He's also more cooperative during the night, as you probably know."

His words reminded me of Umbreon's Pokédex description. 'When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power.' _'Whatever kind of power that is, if it can help, I'll take_ _it._' I thought to myself.

"I want you to talk to him soon after curfew, for he stays up all night, just watching the sky."

Whoever this Umbreon was, he seemed like an interesting Pokémon.

"Okay, I will."

"Good to hear. Now, it's getting late. You should probably go to your quarters."

"Okay. Good night, sir."

With that I walked out of his office and back to my new home.

* * *

><p>Once I reached the door, I knocked on its rough surface.<p>

"Come in!"

I opened the door to see my teammates talking and laughing among themselves.

"Hey, guys. So how was the mission?"

Wade turned and spoke up.

"It went fine. Other than a bunch of Rock and Ground types, there wasn't much in the cave. It wasn't anything we couldn't handle, right Sandra?" He glanced over his shoulder to look at the Sandshrew.

"Right." Her words came out quiet and sheepish.

"Dang it, Sandra! Why do you have to be so shy all the time? You can be yourself here, okay?"

"Okay." She sulked off to her room without another word. Maybe she would never get over her shyness. Maybe she might, but it definitely didn't seem like she would now. And I wanted to know why.

"Is she always like that?"

Wade gave me a solemn nod. "Pretty much. Even when we found her, she was in that melancholy mood of hers. Shame she can't be happier."

"You never know, there may be a way." I responded. "We just have to find it."

Lexi then joined in. "Well, whatever it is, it's certainly not showing itself now."

"Yeah." I walked over to the couch and stretched out and got comfortable. Once I did, I started to think about what had happened and what was to come.

_'Okay, so a lot happened today. I met Charlie, a Charizard war vet, and Zeke, a fellow kinsman who is going to start training me tomorrow. Tomorrow night I need to talk to that Umbreon that Garchomp mentioned to me. Hopefully he's nice. And I hope I do well with training tomorrow. Wow, that's a lot of things to look forward to.'_

After spending most of the twilight on the couch, I migrated into the bedroom where Lexi and I slept. I slumped into the bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the end of the chapter, and I know, it's not that big of an update, being less that 200 words. I wanted to finish it last night, but I ran out of time and I had to go to bed. Well, I may not be posting tomorrow because I have a decently-sized social studies assignment due Friday, and they're usually 2-3 pages long. But anyway feel free to fav, follow and review, and I'll see you guys sometime in the future.<br>~DZ13**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I FINALLY GET TO WRITE TODAY! After all the homework I can actually get to continue the story :) I know, I know this update was WAY overdue, but I have to put school before anything else 'round here. Yeah, that's basically it. New chapter finally... I'm so tired guys...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Mission with a Side of Training<p>

I must have slept in late, because I wasn't expecting Frank's wake-up call. Then again, so much had happened over the last two days, so that could've been a reason.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! WE GOTTA GET THOSE MISSIONS IN, LET'S GO GO GO!"

I groaned and slowly rose from the pile of hay. I yawned, quickly did a couple stretches, then started to walk out into the other room. When I got there, I waited for my other teammates to arrive. I waited for about five minutes before they migrated from their rooms to the... living room, I guess. Yeah, living room works.

"How can you get up so early?" Wade walked into the room.

"Well, once I get out of bed, I'm basically ready."

He started to yawn and cover his mouth with his hand. The girls came out after him, Lexi walking slowly compared to her normal pace. One thing I knew about Snivies was that they are _fast_.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Well, considering the fact we just woke up, not much." Wade was certainly someone who stated the obvious.

"We better get a move on and head out." Lexi started to walk towards the door, and we followed. Personally, I wanted an easy mission, but I didn't think that was going to happen.

As we walked down the halls, I noticed that the four of us were the only ones out. Yesterday, most of the other guild members were out and about.

"Why are we the only ones out here? Didn't they all get the wake up call?"

Lexi responded without stopping."They did alright, it's just that I like to get our job done as soon as possible."

"Oh."

When we reached the Guildmaster's office, he looked like he'd pulled an all-nighter, yet when he saw us, he was filled with enthusiasm.

"Hello, my good friends. Quite early in the morning, isn't it?" he questioned. We nodded.

"Well, your mission today is to rescue a lost Teddiursa in the depths of Murky Cove. Her name is Luna and I want you to bring the child back to her parents as soon as possible, understood?"

"Yes, sir." We replied as a group.

"Then good luck and be safe." We then walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>As we ventured out to the eastern side of Verdanturf, I started thinking about the task ahead.<p>

_'Hopefully we can find that Teddiursa soon so she can get back to her family soon. I really want to impress the team today.'_

As I started to think, though, pessimism slowly infected my thoughts.

_'__But_,_ what if she's been found already..by bandits? Or maybe we won't reach her at all. What if I get knocked out? What if they kick me out for being such a weakling? What if... I_ die_?'_

I wasn't going to let my thoughts get in the way of the mission.

_'NO!'_ I mentally slapped myself in the face._'GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!'Everything is going to be okay! Just trust your team, they'll help you. And...Lexi wouldn't abandon you. Nor would Garchomp.'_

I settled myself down. Eventually, we reached the spot. As we neared the entrance, Wade spun around and faced me.

"Okay, so how this works is that once we go in, there's no going back until we beat this dungeon. Most of the Pokémon inside will do anything to knock you out or worse, so don't mess up." He then gave a huge smile.

Lexi scolded him slightly. "Wade, take it easy on him. It's his first real mission with us, so don't put too much pressure on him."

"Ugh, fine. Why you always gotta ruin my fun?" Wade looked at Lexi and she punched him in the shoulder. In the 'you're being so annoying, so stop or else I'll pommel you into nonexistence' kind of way. He looked at her with a glare, and then the two of them locked themselves into a staring contest.

"Guys!" I looked at the entrance of the cave as I interjected. "We have a serious mission to attend to. Can we get on with it?'

"Right, sorry. Anyway, let's head on in." Lexi lead the team into the cave, and my true test of strength was going to begin.

* * *

><p>As we entered the cove, Lexi dropped back from the other to explain more about dungeons.<p>

"Every dungeon has a specific type assigned to it, Murky Cove being Water. Dungeons also have a set amount of floors, this one having three of them. On each floor, you can find items and wild Pokémon that are willing to do anything to take you down. Each floor is also random, so the steps to the next floor could be anywhere. Sometimes they may be right next to where you came up, but there isn't much of a chance that it'll happen." Once she finished her speech, she then ran back to catch up with the others, and I jogged up to the group.

I processed the information I had been given, but there was still one thing that stuck out in my mind._'Anything to take me out? Well, I haven't fought really, besides that short skirmish with Zeke in disguise. Hopefully I'll get out of here mostly unharmed.' _As soon as these words came into my head, a wild creature appeared.

It was around our height, with orange skin and a weasel-like face. Around its neck was a yellow band that seemed to look like a life-preserver or an inner tube, slightly sticking out from the rest of its body. Behind it were two swinging tails that were also orange, and tipped with a light cream color. It was a Buisel.

It opened its mouth and water came shooting out of it. The Water Gun hit me squarely in the face, temporarily blinding me. As I tried to wipe the water from my eyes, Lexi whipped up a small tornado of leaves and shot it at the Buisel as it tried to go in for a Tackle. It was almost knocked down, but it continued on at a slower pace. Sandra, who appeared out of nowhere, flung sand in the eyes and made it stumble. Before it could reach its target, though, Wade intercepted the creature and used a Bite to finish it off. I stared in amazement.

"Wow, that was amazing!" I was completely awestruck.

"Oh what, that? That was _nothing_. We've faced a lot tougher and come out on top. " Wade spoke nonchalantly, and by what I just saw, he was probably right.

"Feel free to help, instead of just standing there like a freakin' idiot," he continued.

A surge of anger spread through me.

"Is that your mentality? If someone complements you, you insult them right back? Maybe if I wasn't _blinded_, then _maybe_ I would've helped! Plus, I've never really fought anything before, so just _lay off_, will you?"

"Enough! This is NOT the time for arguments!" Lexi shouted. Her voice echoed over our group. We both turned as she made her way towards the croc. She stuck a finger into his striped chest. "Wade, you need to stop harassing your teammate,_ got it?_" As she spoke the last words, she pushed him back, and he stumbled.

"Understood." He turned and continued into the cove, following the secluded Sandshrew. Lexi then turned to me and started.

"He's not always a jerk, it's just that, after that day, he's just not the same. None of us are." She shook off the thoughts of her past and carried on, with me bringing up the rear.

_'I wonder what day that was' _I thought, _'Hopefully nothing bad happened to that Fletchinder.'_

As we passed it, the fainted Buisel was surrounded by light mist and vanished.

"Woah, did it just... disappear?" The being seemed to had merely dissipate into the thick, moist air.

"All enemies that are defeated will do that," Lexi explained. "Some of the wild Pokémon here are sentient, though most are just rambling around waiting to ambush and finish us."

A part of my mind sparked to life. _'So maybe we could find a new team member here. Then again, I think the others are done with newcomers for now.'_ I put the thoughts away in the back of my mind.

Two uneventful rooms later, we found the stairs. I was about to continue, when Lexi stopped.

"We gotta be careful. The next floor has a lot more wilds, and they'll be stronger."

"Got it. You guys ready?" I looked at the group for a response.

"Yeah." Wade grunted as he walked up the steps, pushing me out of the way.

"Okay." Sandra's voice was quiet; nothing new there. She glided up after my other teammate.

"Let's go, shall we?" Lexi started up with me behind.

* * *

><p>Floor 2<p>

Once we had all climbed to the next floor, I felt like something was watching me. I observed my surroundings, trying to find my stalker. Nothing.

"Uh... guys, I feel like there's something, or someone, watching us."

"Keep your eyes open for anything." Lexi stated.

"Okay." I slowly advanced through the room when I was tackled to the ground by a stout, frog like creature. It had beady black eyes, and a spiral pattern on its belly. The being's hands seemed to be covered in white gloves, like a boxer. Poliwhirl.

The frog's Body Slam hit hard, and it knocked the breath out of my chest. it then jumped on top of me and slapped me across the face. Twice.

"Get off me!" I shouted. I pushed off the Poliwhirl with enough force to make it falter. _'Perfect, this is my time to show them my worth.'_

I charged at the Water-type, a dark aura surrounding me. _'Pursuit, cool.' _I slammed into the being and sent it sprawling back a few feet. Then I followed up with a set pf Fury Swipes, knocking it out. The fainted Poliwhirl evaporated into the air.

"Not bad, huh?" I looked at my team, who had some surprised looks on there faces.

Wade was the first to speak.

"Well, I didn't know you had it in you. Impressive." He spoke in a genuine tone, and that put a grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry, but I have to end it here. The indoor track season has started, so I think I'll try to update on the weekends if I don't have a meet. Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Oh well, see you in the next one.<strong>

**~DZ13**


	11. Chapter 9 and a half

**Hi guys. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving meal (I know I did) :). Look, I'll be completely honest with you guys. I'm kicking myself for not updating as much as I would like to. Part of this is that I've had a hectic weekend; my schedule went something like this:**

**Wednesday: Half day at school, would've written then, instead played SSBB with my older brother.  
>Thursday: Go down to my hometown for Thanksgiving, stay over my Grandparents house.<br>Friday: Not much (Once again, I'm wicked lazy), Go back home.  
>Saturday: Set up Christmas tree, go over to a Friends house that's a decent ways away.<br>Sunday (tomorrow): Church stiff early ion the morning, free until 4 for youth group (probably)**

**So, God hoping, I'll be updating tomorrow, and if I'm sorry if I can't crank out updates like I say, but I promise top eventually get this story complete.**

**And if I don't update by Christmas, "Feliz Navidad"**

**~DZ13**


	12. Chapter 9 and 3 quarters

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY CHRISTMAS YAY! I got a 2DS and Omega Ruby and the new Smash, and some other fun stuff. Now, that that's out of the way, I have three things I want to say.**

**1. No, I'm not dead**

**Look, I'm sorry that i didn't get an update out through the entire holiday break, but I had so many parties and track meets (and was focused on the new Smash for 3DS for quite sometime, as well as Omega Ruby) that I wasn't able too, and I apologize for that.**

**2. Your feedback is very helpful**

**Thanks to a certain reviewer (you know who you are), I was able to vast improve my story while it has been in production. He has advised me on everything from grammar to plot details, which brings me to my next and final point.**

**3. The story will be going under a major revision throughout**

**The helpful reviewer mentioned above pointed out to me that the story's pace was about 1000 mph, and I need to let characters settle in before adding another character or significant detail. So, I want all of you to... forget this story ever existed for the next couple days (or weeks, depending on how fast i can revise the story). I know, it'll be tough for you guys, we're already a ways into the plot, but when you guys come back, the story will be better than ever, I promise. :)**

**Anyway guys, once again I'm sorry for the lack of a chapter continuation today, but, I needed this to be known so that any chapters in the future will follow the same plot it started with. Thanks for all the support, and until next time,**

**~DZ13**


End file.
